


Starscream X Reader – Stay

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Mtmte Starscream head-canons (post war?) with him spending time with his human s/o?
Relationships: Starscream/Reader, Starscream/you
Kudos: 54





	Starscream X Reader – Stay

Starscream rubbed at his helm, feeling the all too familiar stirring of a headache form in his processor. He had never expected ruling to be easy, and sure, it had its perks, but some days the work was never ending. Peacekeepers had recently found several small groups of Autobots and Decepticons who refused to refute their factions. They knew that to live on Cybertron now they weren’t allowed to keep their outdated war factions, yet they had snuck in anyway, and they had each managed to get a handful of new followers on each side.

Starscream was now faced with the lengthy task of talking to the self-appointed leaders of the New-Autobots and the New-Decepticons to get them to publicly denounce their groups, lest they be banished from the Republic of Cybertron. Starscream could have just banished them anyway, but he had an image to uphold, and being merciful would help him in any future polls. Besides that, he needed to maintain a good public image now more than ever. He had recently brought you from Earth, and the Cybertronians suspected that you and Starscream were more than ‘ _just friends’;_ of course, the two of you had actually been dating since you met when he was stationed on Earth but that was beside the point. Most Cybertronians found relationships with organics to be inappropriate. As such, Starscream had made an announcement that you were the first of what would hopefully be many organics to come to Cybertron as an ambassador, in an attempt of creating true peace. There were those who suspected the coverup, but most thought nothing more of it.

Starscream sighed, his mind far from the task at hand. His frame creaked and his wingtips drooped as he got up, ready to give up work for the night. Perhaps after a good recharge, things would be better. He headed for the balcony and transformed, flying back to his penthouse.

The second he walked in to his hab-suite he found you lounging on his recharge slab, idly sketching on a notepad. Secretly, Starscream was happy to see you, but the politician within him cursed you. Any number of Cybertronians could have seen you coming to his private apartment, which would be an annoying scandal to clean up.

He had already given you your _own_ living quarters, where he could control when he visited you under the guise of regular meetings, but apparently that didn’t fit in with _your_ plan.

“(Y/N),” Starscream said through gritted dentae. “We have talked about this. You cannot visit me whenever you see fit.”

“I know,” You replied serenely, completely unbothered by Starscream’s accusation. “But I heard what you were dealing with at work and I thought you might need a little R & R.”

“I am the leader of Cybertron. I don’t have time for R & R.”

You stood up on the recharge slab, beckoning Starscream over. He complied, grumbling on the way over, mentioning his sullied reputation, but once he was close enough, you silenced him with a kiss. He didn’t immediately respond, making you work for his attention, but as soon as you reached up to stroke his wings, he melted into your touch.

You praised him between kisses, making his spark race. It wasn’t so long ago that he wondered whether he could ever be loved, and now here it was from the unlikeliest of places. Perhaps you could spend the night after all.

“Still want me to leave?” You teased.

Starscream grabbed hold of your tiny hands, smirking as his optics drank you in. “Well, since you’re here… I suppose you could stay.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” You bowed, stroking his ego.


End file.
